Soha ne mondd, hogy soha
by Grissom and Sara Forever
Summary: Egy újabb GSR fanfiction...


Soha ne mondd, hogy soha!

Verőfényes hajnalra ébredhetett Las Vegas. Hajnali fél négy volt, de a nap már fent ragyogott az égbolt alján, jelezve, hogy van, akinek már kezdődik a műszakja. Köztük volt Sara Sidle és Gil Grissom is, akik csak pár utcányira laktak egymástól. Mind a ketten szinte egyszerre keltek fel órájuk csörgésére. Lezuhanyoztak gyorsan bekaptak néhány falatot, majd mind a ketten öltözni kezdtek. Grissom hamar kész volt. Sara nem annyira, ugyanis megakadt a szeme egy képen, ami Róla és Griss-ről készült. A kép keretébe Sara ezt vésette: „Soha ne mondd, hogy soha!"

Ezzel a kettőjük közti furcsa viszonyra akart utalni. Szerette a férfit, de soha nem merte annyira megközelíteni. Egyszer már elhívta vacsorára, de akkor becsukták előtte a remény ajtaját. De Ő továbbra is kitartott az érzései mellett. Végül erőt vett magán, és miután a kezébe vette táskáját és kocsikulcsát, kilépett a lakásából. Bezárta az ajtót majd lement a kocsijához. Bedobta a táskáját az anyósülésre, majd beindította a kocsit. Gil ekkor már félúton volt. Sara, ahogy beindította a motort, bekapcsolódott a rádió, és a kedvenc zenéjét adták. Ez éltette benne a reményt, hogy valaha is összejön Grissom-mal. Halkan dúdolni kezdte a dalt.

-„ I know there's something in the wake of your smile, I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah, You've built a love but that love falls apart. Your little piece of heaven turns too dark!"

A szeme sarkában megjelent néhány könnycsepp, de gyorsan letörölte őket, majd folytatta a dalt.

-„Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you, Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye!"

Ez volt a dal refrénje. Jól felhangosította a zenét. Szemei ismét megteltek könnyel. De most már hagyta őket végigfolyni arcán. Inkább folytatta a dalt.

-„ Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile, The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah, They're swept away and nothing is what it seems, The feeling of belonging to your dreams!"

Ismét letörölte könnyeit. Majd befordult munkahelye a Vegas-i Bűnügyi Labor parkolójába. Leállította az autót a szokásos helyére. Grissom kocsija mellé, ami most is ott volt. Nem szállt ki az autójából, hanem végig hallgatta a számot.

-„ Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you, Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye!  
And there are voices, That want to be heard, So much to mention, But you can't find the words, The scent of magic, The beauty that's been, When love was wilder than the wind!  
Listen to your heart, When he's calling for you, Listen to your heart, There's nothing else you can do, I don't know where you're going, And I don't know why, But listen to your heart, Before you tell him goodbye!  
Listen to your heart!

I don't know where your going, And I don't know why, Listen to you heart, Before you tell him goodbye!"

Vége lett a számnak. Sara kikapcsolta a rádiót. „Soha ne mondd, hogy soha!" –gondolta magában, majd kiszállt a kocsijából. Kivette a táskáját, és besétált az épületbe. Meglátta az előtte sétáló Grissom-ot, kezében pár papírral. Mögé sietett.

-Jó reggelt Griss!

-Jó reggelt Neked is Sara! Hogy vagy?

-Leszámítva az álmosságot-kis szünetet tartott és gondolatban hozzá tette „ és azt is, hogy nem ébredem melletted" - kösz jól. És te?

-Megvagyok! –mondta Gil és ezzel lezártnak tekintette a témát.

-Milyen ügyeket kaptunk ma?

-Gyilkosság a Palermo parkolójában. Felrobbant lakókocsi, 3 halottal. És a „Néma Ördög" folytatása.

-Újra ölt? –kérdezte érdeklődve Sara.

-Igen, újabb áldozat került elő.

Befordultak a pihenőbe, ahol a csapat többi tagja várta őket. Grissom kiosztotta a feladatokat. Catherine és Warrick kapta a „Néma Ördög" folytatását. Nick és Greg a Palermo parkolójában történt esetet, és ők ketten a felrobbant lakókocsit. Mindenki elindult a dolgára.

-Elvihetlek? –kérdezte Grissom udvariasan mikor már mindenki kiment a teremből.

-Azt megköszönném! –vette elő sexi mosolyát Sara. Griss alig tudott Neki ellenállni, de visszafogta magát. Kimentek a parkolóba. Beszálltak Gil kocsijába. Nem beszélgettek, csak a helyszínen szóltak újra egymáshoz.

-Mekkora volt ez a lakókocsi? –kérdezte Sara.

-Szerintem, mint egy átlagos lakókocsi. –mondta Grissom, majd a romokhoz lépett. Brass már ott várta őket.

-3 halottunk van! Claire Benchley, Rose Hammett és Christhine Hessayon!

-Mi történt velük? –kérdezte Sara.

-Meghaltak! Innentől a Ti pályátok a dolog! –mosolyodott el Jim, majd melléjük lépett- Utána nézek, hogy hol dolgoztak, és egyéb ilyen dolgoknak. Jó munkát!

-Kösz Jim! –mondta Grissom, majd a hullákhoz lépett- Amíg nem jön David, addig nézzük meg, hogy mit találunk a holttesteken.

-Rendben! –mondta Sara, majd Griss mellé lépett. Átvizsgálták a holttesteket, de Sara nem igazán tudott odafigyelni, gondolatai csak a főnökén jártak.

-Figyelj Griss, megyek, megmérem, hogy meddig repült el a legutolsó darab a lakókocsiból.

A férfi ránézett, és ő elveszett kék szemeiben.

-Rendben Sara! –mondta Gil, majd folytatta a keresgélést. Sara elindult hátra, közben néha-néha hátrafordult, hogy meglesse, mit csinál a férfi, akit úgy szeret. Pár perc séta után megtalálta a legmesszebbre elrepült darabot, de már nagyon messzire volt a lakókocsitól. Elővette mobilját és tárcsázta Grissom számát.

-Grissom!

-Szia Griss! Lenne egy olyan kérdésem, hogy a látóhatárodon belül vagyok-e még?

-Merre mentél? –kérdezte Griss, majd felállt a hulla mellől.

-Keletre!

Grissom elfordult a megadott irányba, de Sara-t nem látta sehol.

-Nem látlak.

-Az remek! Megtaláltam a legmesszebbre elrepült darabot. De egy robbanás okozhatta, hogy ilyen messzire elrepüljön a lakókocsi egyik része?

-Attól függ, hogy mi robbant be! –mondta Gil tudós hangján- Várj meg ott, mindjárt megyek!

Ezzel letették a telefont. „Én akár naphosszat várnálak!" –tette hozzá magában Sara. Griss megkért egy rendőrt, hogy álljon oda, ahol ő állt, és fogja meg a mérőszalagja végét. Ezzel Grissom elindult a Sara által megadott irányba húzva maga mellett a mérőszalagot. Pár perc séta utána meglátta Sara-t. Odament hozzá, majd lerakta a mérőszalagot a bizonyíték mellé.

-1,2 km? –olvasta le megdöbbenten Sara- Mi a fene történt itt?

-Gázrobbanás?

-Vagy inkább robbantás! –mosolyodott el Sara.

-Az is elképzelhető, de amint megtaláljuk a forrást, onnan már többet fogunk tudni.

Egész nap kint voltak a helyszínen. A nyári hőségben mind kettőjüknek nagyon melege volt. Sara-n felül top volt, Grissom-on pedig már csak egy póló. Sara legalább 5 percenként állapította meg magában, hogy Griss-nek milyen izmos karjai vannak. Nem bírta tovább, nem tudott figyelni a munkájára.

-Grissom, nézd most bemegyek a laborba, megnézem mit talált Brass, és lefuttatom a rendszeren, amit eddig találtunk. Jó?

-Nem bírod a hőséget igaz? –kérdezte mosolyogva Grissom.

Sara habozott. Szíve szerint a következőket mondta volna neki: „ Nem Grissom, azt nem bírom, hogy nem csókolhatlak meg!"

-Fogjuk rá! –mondta Sara, majd betette a begyűjtött bizonyítékokat a kocsiba. Griss megfordult.

-Biztos, hogy csak a meleg miatt mész vissza? –kérdezte érdeklődő hangon a férfi mikor Sara mögé lépett.

-Igen!

„Nem, tulajdonképpen miattad kell visszamennem!" –gondolta Sara.

-Rendben, telefonálj, ha bármit megtudsz.

-Oké! –mondta Sara, majd néhány rövid pillantással elválltak egymástól. Sara beült a kocsiba, és visszahajtott a Laborba, maga mögött hagyva Grissom-ot. Rossz érzés volt otthagynia Őt, de muszáj volt, hogy eljöjjön, ugyanis képtelen volt koncentrálni. Bent minden eredmény háromszor is leellenőrzött, de semmire sem jutott. Az ujjlenyomatokat nem találta meg egyik rendszerben sem, a DNS-eknek nem volt gazdájuk. Egyedül azt a helyet tudta meghatározni, ahol a robbanás keletkezett, és meg volt az ok is. Már több mint a fél nap eltelt. Telefonjáért nyúlt és újból tárcsázta Grissom számát. Mikor benyomta a 'Hívás' gombot hallani vélte az ajtó csukódását, de nem foglalkozott vele. Amikor meghallotta, amint a telefonja kicsöng, és mögötte megszólal egy telefon mosolyogva fordult hátra. Grissom-mal találta magát szemben.

-Szia! Mondd csak mit találtál! –mosolygott Griss.

-Szia! Szóval az ujjlenyomatok és a DNS-ek zsákutcába juttattak, de megvan a robbanás oka és helye.

-Hallgatlak! –mondta Gil, majd Sara mellé lépett.

-Mondd az neked valamit, hogy Molotov?

-Molotov-koktél nyomait találtad?

-Igen, méghozzá, 5 különbözőét.

-Ez megmagyarázza, hogy miért repült el olyan messzire a lakókocsi egy darabja.

-Igen! –mondta halkan Sara- Megtudtál valamit a halottkémtől?

-Igen, annyit, hogy boncolás után többet fog tudni mondani!

-Az jó sok.

Grissom nem válaszolt. Csak bámulta Sara-t, ahogy a falra feltűzött képeket, amik a helyszínen készültek, nézegeti. „Gyönyörű vagy Sara!" –próbálta meg gondolatait összeszedni. Ő is csak a lányra tudott koncentrálni. Ekkor megszólalt Sara telefonja, méghozzá a kedvenc számán csöngött. Griss csak figyelte, ahogy Sara előkotorássza telefonját, és hallgatta a számot. „Listen to your heart!" –gondolta magában Gil- „Hallgass a szívedre!" Neki nem igazán ment eddig ez a dolog. Sara felvette a telefonját, és pár pillanatig beszélt valakivel. Letette, majd Grissom-hoz fordult.

-Mandy mégis talált egyezést, csakhogy ez egy régebbi ügyből való.

-Nem baj, nézzük meg. Grissom átkarolta Sara-t a vállánál, majd kivezette őt a folyosóra. A lány meg volt lepődve, hiszen Griss még életében talán jó, ha a születésnapján átölelte őt. Végtelenül boldog volt. Átmentek Mandy-hez. Minden fontos információt begyűjtöttek, majd kimentek a parkolóba. Grissom szembefordította magával Sara-t.

-Van kedved sétálni egyet?

-Persze! –mondta Sara boldogan, majd Grissom mellett elindult. Elsétáltak egy közeli parkba. Késő este volt már. Sötét volt és a közvilágítás az éjszakai homály fényébe burkolódzott. Sokat beszélgettek arról, hogy mit is gondolnak a világról és az érzésekről. Hamar a park egy erdősebb részéhez értek. A Közepénél járhattak, amikor Grissom nekidöntötte Sara-t az egyik fának.

-Sara, azt hiszem nem tudom tovább titkolni. Szeretlek! Amióta csak…

Sara szinte a fellegekben járt. Ujját ajkaira téve halkította le a férfit. Ujját az ajkai követték. Szenvedélyes csókolózásba kezdtek. Már nem türtőztették egymás előtt érzéseiket. Sara csapdába esett a fatörzs és Grissom teste között, de különösebben nem zavarta. Hosszúideig csókolóztak. Végül Sara szakadt el, borzongás futott végig a testén.

-Fázol? –kérdezte Griss.

-Egy kicsit –mondta, majd a férfihoz simult-, de van, aki felmelegítsen!

Grissom újra megcsókolta, majd a lány hátára terítette kabátját.

-Gyere menjünk haza!

-Inkább hozzám! –mosolygott huncutul Sara, miközben elindultak visszafelé. Grissom megcsókolta ezt a nevető szájat. Egy kis időre megálltak, majd újból folytatták útjukat. Negyedóra alatt visszaértek a parkolóba, ahol néhány kocsin kívül már csak az övéjük volt ott.

-Haza viszlek! –mondta Grissom, majd udvariasan kinyitotta Sara előtt a kocsija ajtaját. Sara csak mosolygott, majd beszállt. Hazafelé úton nem sokat beszélgettek. Mikor Grissom nem a sebváltót fogta akkor Sara lábát simogatta. Pár perc alatt megérkeztek Sara lakásához. Már a felfelé vezető utat is szenvedélyes csókok közepette tették meg. Nehezen, de bebotorkáltak a lakásba, majd első útjuk a hálószobába vezetett. Útközben lefejtették egymásról a ruhát, majd az ágyon kötöttek ki. Jól ismerték egymást, de most kezük ismerkedett egymás testével. Kéjes bizsergés futott át Sara testén. Grissom nyelvével becézgette Sara testét. Simogatta, és csókokkal borította el minden egyes porcikáját. Sara halkan felnyögött, amikor Griss a vágyakozás központjához ért, és nyelvét belesüllyesztette. Aztán kezei újra felfelé vándoroltak. Sara mindeközben Grissom felsőtestét borította el csókjaival. Sara halkan felsóhajtott, amikor Grissom beléhatolt. Olyan vággyal szeretkeztek, mint amit eddig soha nem éreztek. Amikor Grissom lefeküdt Sara mellé, a lány úgy érezte, hogy most ő következik. Ráült Grissom-ra.

-Szeretlek! –suttogta a férfi fülébe, aki ennek hatására ismét beléhatolt. Sara szenvedélyes ritmusban mozgatta csípőjét fel s alá. Most a testük ismerkedett, remegő kezekkel, felgyújtott csókokkal, szédült és gátlástalan odaadással… Egymást szorosan átölelve aludtak el… Reggel Grissom ébredt fel elsőnek. Amikor ránézett az éjjeliszekrényen lévő órára, meglátta, hogy elkéstek. Nyakon csókolta Sara-t, aki azonnal felébredt.

-Jó reggelt édes! –mondta mosolyogva Grissom.

-Jó reggelt Neked is, szívem! –mosolygott Sara.

-Elkéstünk! –tette hozzá Griss egy kicsit később.

-Na és aztán, az a lényeg, hogy együtt vagyunk! –mondta Sara, majd megcsókolta Grissom-ot.

-Egyetértek, de ezt majd te mondd el Ecklie-nek. –nevetett Gil.

-Ecklie elmehet a tudod hová. Jaj Griss! Szakadj el a munkától! –mondta Sara, majd a hátára fektette Grissom-ot és az ölébe ült –Pihenj egy kicsit!

-Ha te mondod! –mondta Grissom, majd leemelte Sara-t maga mellé és megcsókolta- Ma nem megyünk be! –jelentette ki kis idő múlva.

-Na ez a beszéd! –mosolygott Sara, majd hirtelen Griss ölelő karjai közt találta magát… Sara észrevette a képet, amit előtte való reggel nézett. Újra elolvasta a feliratot a keretén és elégedetten mosolygott…

Soha ne mondd, hogy soha!

-The End-

By: Sandle


End file.
